Noah
Noah, labeled The High IQ, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. Profile Noah is truly an intelligent human being. Barely a year old, he was able to examine and understand the nutritional content of his pablum ingredients. However, being a brilliant child had the common drawback to his physical capabilities being severely limited. Since he is much happier being smart than being miserable in making foolish attempts at athletics, coupled with being the youngest of nine children, Noah has become a sarcastic, cynical, and sardonic young man. Under the circumstances, Noah's family life is about as fine as can be. While his parents love every one of their children, having to keep track of nine of them and given them each an equal amount of attention has resulted in them suffering from a great deal of stress. In having such a large family, each child would display some sense of withdrawal either from the family or from the outside world until the next one graduates from high school and leaves the house to pursue their lives. In addition to being highly brilliant, Noah is just as excellent in video games. He is well known within the online gaming community for his high scores in the fantasy survival genre titles and unlocking a great deal of secrets in games, such as getting to the twelfth level in Dragon Assassin. When not playing video games or pushing his education to the max, is found either sitting or lying down with his face buried behind a book. More often than not, he's probably read the book ten times already, but then there's nothing better for him to do. Overview Total Drama Island .]] When Noah heard about Total Drama Island, he decided perhaps he could use the skills and abilities he has perfected in video games and apply them to the real world. Doing so would net him $100,000, allow him to stand out individually from his family, and prove his intellect over his peers. And if they didn't like it, he would be able to tell them to piss off through his ability to use his clever wit and arsenal of sarcastic digs to put these people down. Upon arriving on the island, however, he failed to realized just how far over his head he was getting into. Group with a diverse collection of unique personalities, this was not going to be the breeze he imagined it would be. From the start, he was forced to partake in some physical activity, such as jumping off a thousand-foot cliff into a shark infested lake and running long enough for people to think he seemed athletically capable of handling himself. Still, he thought of it as a small sacrifice he had to endure before eventually come out on top. His plan to use his cynicism to get out of any bad situation backfired when he became the first member of the Screaming Gophers eliminated due to his unwillingness to participate in a game of dodgeball and his sarcasm getting on the nerves of everyone. Even more humiliating was that, afterward, he was teased mercifully for the fact that during the Awake-athon challenge, he surrendered to sleep and woke up cuddling Cody from behind and kissing his ear. And since it was captured on camera, he knew it would be something he would hear about for a long time. Noah spent much of his time throughout the show at Playa Des Losers, which turned out to be a much more luxurious place to be than at the crummy Camp Wawanakwa. He would generally be found at the refreshments bar at the pool reading a book. While he did consider LeShawna the favorite amongst the then-final five, he ultimately threw his support for Owen in the finale. Although in reality, he really just wanted to get the hell off the island as soon as possible. Total Drama Academy: Year One Noah practically locked himself in his room upon returning home. Not wanting to endure the mockery he would face from his siblings as well as what he would eventually face once summer was over, he unleashed his frustrations threw his video games where he scored even higher points than ever before. When he heard that he was before forced to return to the show, he was about ready to sue. Then he heard that he and the other competitors would be spending two years at a very prestigious boarding school and decided, with some reserved reluctance, to give it a shot. Noah was assigned to room with Geoff at Riker Hall and later legitimize his intelligence by being one of the eight who scored high enough on the entrance exam to study with the student body. Only he was dismayed to discover that Izzy was perhaps smarter than him when she was the only one to achieve a perfect score. Her brilliance and bizarre behavior got on his nerves to the point that he decided to engage in a battle of wits and wills against her. While it is unsure who has the upper hand, it's been the source of great amusement for Gwen. Nevertheless, his smarts were respected enough by the others that Courtney called upon him to help her when she campaigned for a spot on the student body council. He agreed when she offered to make him her chief of staff and he has proven his worth with research and marketing strategies that resulted in her becoming a student council representative. However, this has also made him a person of concern for Heather and the Dodekatheon, who may see him as a threat to their silent dominance over the student population. Perhaps the most surprising thing to happen to Noah to date has involved Katie. She originally went to him to help her with her studies, but then she suddenly admitted to have a crush on him. She explained that it was from when he talked her into calming down after she arrived on Playa Des Losers a crying mess for being separated from Sadie before planting him with an unsuspecting kiss. They have been dating since, managing to win themselves a dinner date when they tied with Gwen and Trent for winning one of the weekly Friday challenges. Though he maintains his cynic personality, he enjoys Katie's company very much and is looking forward to progressing the relationship further. Trivia *Noah has contributed a Wing Commander Poster to the Confession Cam decorations. *Noah had the second highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. **He had the highest score among the males. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Noah has had the following results: **Partnering with Geoff, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, and Izzy, was eliminated in the third round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Katie, tied with Gwen and Trent to win Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Sat out of competing in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Izzy, placed second in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), escaped losing Russian Roulette II, and sat out of the special game in Week 9. *According to Lord Akiyama, some of Noah's dialogue from Chapter Seven of Year One onward are taken from the television series Blackadder starring Rowan Atkinson. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Smarty Pants Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students